Bondage
by Emeraldear
Summary: A brand new game released on January 16, 2035, seemed harmless enough when two girls logged in for the first time. However, when five children are selected to join a game created party known as 'The Glitches' they find they may never return to what they know as the real world again. Play along with Emerlyn and her new friends as they try to find an answer from their Bondage.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jan. 16th, 2035

We're a gaming family. It's a normal happening in these years. I was so thrilled to hear that the newest version of video game was coming out on my birthday. I mean how many times does that happen? Okay, scratch that, but still! Oh! Where are my manners? I should probably introduce my family and I. Well, my name is Emerlyn Rose Saring, but you can call me Eme. I have wavy gold blonde hair down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. For clothing I where a lime shirt with a black jacket, dark grey 'Christian' culottes, culottes that are like a skirt but are parted for better moving, like pants, but culottes. My shoes are dark brown, almost black, fashion boots and I where black gaming headphones with green on the sides, oh and a boom mic. I guess I have a fair, tannish skin and emerald green eyes.

Now, my brother is also a gamer. He wears a white hoodie with draw strings and on the back is a MineCraft redstone. For his pants he wears jeans with white chains in the pockets and black sneakers with white soles. His hair is dark brown, he has pine green eyes, and pale pinkish skin. You'll normally find his nose in a YouTube video. As for our parents we usually only see them at night because of the wacked out day shifts these years. They fix each of us breakfast and lunch then they'd fix us dinner before going off to sleep. So, now since you know what we look like and a little bit about my family I should probably get to the story right?

* * *

My birthday... January 16th, 2035. My 15th birthday and the release date of the newest game and gaming console. Of course I was going to buy it myself. After shutting off my alarm clock that blared at 6:00 a.m. sharp I raced down the stairs, our three cats following closely wanting to be fed. My cat was a blue tortoiseshell Ragdoll with ice blue eyes and I had named her Snowflake because of the grey splotches on her back that reminded me of snowflakes. Then, my brother's cat, Flame, is an orange tabby Ragamuffin and Teasie is a Siamese. They raced after me while I ran to the breakfast my parents had fixed for me. I gasped and smiled, my eyes shined and twinkled for my meal was an apple fritter. As I was eating my food Tech, my brother, came downstairs and, not to my amazement, his nose was in yet another YouTube video. How many videos can that freak watch?

I watched him as he picked up his food and put it down on the wooden table while the cats swarmed around me on the light blue tile floor. I looked over at the granite tops and the two ovens behind me. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers what his surroundings look like... After we both finished eating Tech fed the cats and I headed out to buy the game. "I'll be back," I called to my brother, no answer. He like... _never_ answered. Closing the white door behind me I grabbed my black and neon green backpack that was lying on the cold stone floor of the garage. Zipping it open I brought out my hover board. It was seriously the best invention of 2032. Flipping it over I turned on each individual light, then I started the fans. I let it float for one to two minutes like the instructions said, then I hopped on. I floated over to the garage door and unlocked it with a hover code. A hover code was like a key pad that appeared after your handprint is scanned and recognized. It's like double security.

After I sent the code to the hover code I headed to the store. I smiled, always feeling so free on the hover board. My hair waved in the wind as I waved to everyone I passed. Bending my knees a little I sped down faster to the Gamestop store. Seeing the line for the new release I slowed down to scan for my cousin who I was supposed to meet up with. Yep, never hard to find that flame haired daredevil gamer. I jumped off of the hover board and shot it right at her feet. "OW," she screamed out in pain. "You'll pay for that...," she folded my hover board and threw it back at me. Catching it I put it in my backpack. "So...," I started, but before I could do anything she punched me in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" I got up, put my backpack over my shoulder, and just blankly stared at her. Her purple eyes flared with mischief. "You owe me a taco after we get this game."

"Fine. Taco bell I'm guessing?" I asked as if it was already answered.

"Uh, duh." She smiled and pulled her grey jacket over her purple crop top as if finishing a murder case. As the line finally moved for everyone to buy the game we got our money out. When we got through the door Cliffania, my cousin's name, literally jumped out of her magma print knee boots and raced to the cashier. Quickly following after her we bought the game and console. "WOW! THIS IS jScnfsvf AMAZING!" I just smiled as Cliff, as I called her, exploded into another 'this is amazing' fits. I checked the time on my halo watch, Samsung is so good at making those, and it was about lunch time. After getting my hover board out I zoomed Cliff and I to the nearest Taco bell.

* * *

After we had bought Cliff's tacos she started eating, well... more like inhaling them. I'd rather prefer the homemade chili I was eating any day, though. "Do you think we'll be beta testers?" Cliff asked after eating all three of her tacos. Three tacos gone in less than a minute... that's my Cliff. "I don't know, but we better hurry up." She didn't take less than two seconds to rocket launch with her game and game console to my room. I sighed and put the dishes away then followed her to my room, well _traced_ her. I hopped into my black 'cushy' chair while Snowflake hopped on my lap. Cliff was to my side and we opened up the package bringing out the game. It was like a DS game from 2014. Sheesh, these things looked old, but they were new nevertheless. The instructions were simple: Place the card in the console/bracelet then say Link Start. "Reminds you of how you started the Amusphere and NerveGear," I stated to Cliff. She just nodded while hastily placing the bracelet on. We both laid our heads back, nodded in acknowledgement, and started the game, "Link Start!"

I felt like I was being rocketed to a different world. After a moment I could feel myself again. Looking around I saw I was in the character creator. I looked to my left and saw through the wall was another player in a character creator. It was Cliff. I waved then started on my character. Above me was a count of the remaining spots for beta testers. If Cliff and I didn't make it in time we would be logged out and have to wait for a whole week. We both made our characters like us in appearance minus the fact I swapped my culottes for black combat pants with straps for holding four knives, two on each leg and a bow and arrow. Now, I had to enter my name. Three more spots left for beta testers. A lot of pressure for Cliff and I.

**Game Profile**

**Game Name: **Emeraldear **Game Nickname: ****"**Fourclaws**"**

**Weapon: **Bow and arrow **Secondary Weapon: **Four daggers

**Apply For Beta Test?** Yes

And with that I was in. **Transaction pending...** I was overjoyed seeing I was a beta tester. Glancing over at Cliff I spotted a few different features to her normal self as well. She had faint invisible wings and a bow and arrow. Her secondary weapon was the iron, or 'cream cheese' sword as she called it. Watching her press the apply button I saw as she was barely made the last person allowed into the beta test. Now, the game _really_ began...


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter One**

Now, the game _really_ began... I felt like I was being broken down then remade again in a different spot as Cliff and I were teleported to the beta test room. A voice started speaking and we listened intently not wanting to end up as noobs because we didn't listen to instruction. "Congratulations on entering the beta test." a computerized female voice said, why is it normally a female? "The basics of the game is to fight the dungeons underground in mineshafts. When all one hundred mineshafts are cleared you will be showed on a map where the final boss is. You will then be given a day to get to the boss room to fight with all of those in the game. You will have time to adapt to the game. Good luck, players."

* * *

We regenerated in a field with lush green grass and beautiful flowers. I was already jealous of Cliff and her wings. "Hey, _Wings_," I called her by her nickname. Doing a nosedive she plummeted to the ground beside me. "I'm okay!" Getting up she dusted herself off to look at me with piercing purple eyes. "Did you get the notification?" I asked her raising one eyebrow as she looked at me dumbfounded. "N-notification?" I sighed and showed it to her. **ATTENTION: All players are to meet at the center of the beginning town hall for a special event at 4:50 p.m.** Cliff or 'Wings' just stared at it, "I knew that..." Then, we heard an unfriendly growl. Turning around we were met by a generated wolf pack. I grabbed one of my four daggers and flung it in one of the wolves' eyes. It yelped, lied down, and disappeared. Cliff flew up, leaving me on the ground._ "Yay."_ One of the wolves advanced on me and I grabbed another one of my daggers to shove in its chest, but a blur of orange, grey, and purple dove in and picked it up. "WOOOOOOooohoooOOOOO," Cliff had grabbed it, then she dropped it to disappear with no health like the other one. I just smiled, we would win. There was about three left. I flung my third dagger at the biggest one, whom I had assumed was the leader. While I did that Cliff grabbed the other two and dropped them in a lake where they drowned. I just shook my head smiling as she looked so happy.

However, when she grabbed me I screamed like a little girl. I tried to get a good grip on her shoulder while she carried me over to the lake. Screaming even more I heard Cliff just giggle. As I looked down at the water I saw my three daggers regenerate in their buckles on my legs. The crystal water was welcoming as I calmed down. "It's so beautiful!" I gazed across the fields. I could see the beginning town hall, multiple NPC villages, and a mountain with a waterfall. It was all so beautiful. The contrast of the rainbow colored flowers on the bold green grass was captivating. While, the rainbow shining in the waterfall was breathtaking. Taking a deep breath I was calmed as the sight was like nothing I could ever dream of.

Smiling, I wished this moment could last forever... but alas Cliff just always had to end everything and dropped me in the lake below. I started screaming again, but then I tried to keep calm and skydive. Looking around I was captivated again. However, everything got closer and closer. Then I smacked into the water, but it didn't hurt as much seeing I was in a game. Looking around in the water was like a new world of magnificence. Then, I looked down as a warning appeared, "Breath getting low." I started to swim up as I noticed the little pixelated bubbles on top of my hot bar. Surfacing I saw Cliff giggling above me. I just smiled mischievously and tried to splash her with a self-generated water ball. She shook of the water and her eyes glinted with mischief. I saw her look at her skills then I was blasted by a ball of fire. Managing to get under the water before it hit I was unsinged. Surfacing again I heard a ringing. I had set an alarm for the event. "Cliff, we gotta,-" she had gotten me by a Starfield of Water special attack. Soaked even more than what I was I blinked at her. "We have to attend the event!" Cliff picked me up and we sonic boomed over to the town hall. Setting me down after circling around the hall to slow down I spun around on my feet absolutely dizzy. Cliff fell on her back and rolled on the floor laughing. After I fell on my behind my vision cleared.

The event had started right as we so-so crash landed. **Thank you players for coming****.** The female voice from before began talking. **At this time we will be holding a couple duals to determine who will be selected for the first party ever created in this game. This party will be called 'The Glitches.' Those in this party will never be able to be defeated by any game created mobs. They will be able to have access to powerful weapons and armor to increase their skills. However, only five players will be selected. Fight hard.** With that the women stopped speaking. Cliff glanced at me her eyes sparkling. I smiled at her.

* * *

**Congratulations, Glitches.** The female as only five of us stood ground. All fifty beta testers had fought until five of us stood. My hearts started to regenerate as well as the others. _"I wonder what power-ups a 'glitch' gets."_ Then the setting went black and red and everybody tensed. **Now this game is your home and bondage.** The announcers voice and grown deeper and computerized. Everyone screamed in agony as huge swords we carved into us. _"What is happening?!_ My eyes started to tear up. The sword was brought out and in over and over until all of our health was depleted. Sliding to the floor I felt like I was being torn apart in the real world and the virtual. Then it all went black.

Blinking I started seeing lines generating in the blackness. Now, I stared at a player creator. I placed a hand at to where the sword kept puncturing me. Sighing I created my character and named it Four Claws again. However, this time I got a lot more technical and made my daggers slimmer so when I attacked they would be like little needles of fire. I also and enchanted them. The two I had on my right leg were poison and fire which made you have a poison effect and catch on fire. Then, the two on my left leg were fatigue, which made my attacker weaker, and the other was a bleeding effect, once I 'claw' you with it you keep getting hurt 100 HP every five seconds. However, I had to press a button to inject the 'juice.' I color coded the juice so I wouldn't forget which effect was which. The poison was green spider venom, the fire was molten lava, the fatigue was black, sluggish juice, and the bleeding was red blood.

**"I was wrong when I said the game really began. It was only the beginning..."**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting The Band Together

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**"I was wrong when I said the game really began. It was only the beginning..."**

* * *

After finishing I began to be more technical with my character before generating in. Quickly glancing at the clock that had five minutes remaining I swapped out my daggers. Instead of fatigue I chose slowness, however when I clicked Done it showed me a penalty and warning about my choice of weapon. Whenever I inject the venom of one of my daggers one-fourth of my health will be taken. After hesitating, I agreed. Before time was up I hastily added my normal grey to white cat ears and tail, with a light grey base then a white flame and a darker grey flame at the tip. Time was up.

Once again I felt like I was broken down into bits of data and regenerated into a new spot. Looking around I took in my bearings: I was on a small stone podium and when I stepped off it crumbled and disappeared as if it expired. I was in a barren field with cornstalks high above my head, and the sky was a clear black night with many stars twinkling like the sun on fresh frost. Gazing at the twinkling lights I found a few constellations like Orion's belt and Orion, Leo, and Sagittarius. It was a peaceful quiet night with fireflies and crisp green stalks, unlike the burning hell I was about to go through that I didn't even begin to know about.

I heard a sudden ring come from my pocket slightly above my top right dagger. Tapping the spot a menu opened up and I was given a tutorial. Near the end I was given my objectives. My first objective, the only one highlighted, was named 'Getting the Band Together.' It said I was to find the other 'glitches,' of which I still didn't know why we were called that, and band up against the other beta testers which were called 'glitch _hunters_.' ...Now, I don't know 'bout you, but if you were called a glitch and others were glitch _hunters_... what do you think about? A shudder shook my body, not only because of the sudden gust of icy wind, but because of fear.

Not wasting anymore time I decided to look for a place to camp... but wait. The tips for glitches says to not make a camp?! Immediately began searching for some kind of tree or cave to sleep in, I started my quest. Corn... corn... and, hey! More corn... There was nothing! With my heart racing my paranoid mind began thinking someone was following me and I kept glancing around frantically with my furry cat ears flicking at every sound. By now I was fighting lack of sleep as the crisp glowing moon began to sink. At times it almost felt like real life with the new sense engines. I was hoping to at least first find somewhere to sleep and second find someone to buddy with. Thoughts like those got me thinking, "Where is Cliff?" "Who are the other 'glitches?'" and "Will I be forever alone?" Questions that I didn't know could be answered, or when they would be.

* * *

The next day I woke up on the ground with dirt crusted on my face. Using my hands I rubbed the dirt and sleep off. _"I must have fallen asleep without knowing..." _Slowly getting up I pricked my ears, alert for any oncoming danger. _"Surely the hunters would've found someone by now?" _After taking a few steps forward I stared in horror at a light track of footsteps in the fertile ground. _"Dear Lord, please tell me I didn't just jinx myself!"_ Bending down looked down the tracks and wondered if I should follow them. Deciding they could be a glitch's steps I followed.

Not having to walk for than twenty feet I started to hear a soft snoring. Taking a risk I peaked through the light green stalks rustling the corn on the leaves. What I saw I had to decide on what it was. It was wrapped around in hard, almost black, grey scaled wings, a dark grey cat tail, bushy like a fox's was sticking out, however I immediately knew what it was, or rather _who_ it was when I saw the flame auburn hair. "Mmmm... these tacos sure look yummy!" I announced and smiled when an amethyst purple eye flashed open and stared at me hard. When she unraveled herself from her wings she flung herself on me her tail swaying back and forth, "_Please_ tell me you weren't kidding!" My smile still plastered on my face from the joy of seeing my cousin I answered, "I was kidding." She gave a quick exasperated sigh and said, "Wait... you're not a hunter are you?" Shaking my head she gave a leap of joy and flew around me.

When she landed she was serious and gazed into my emerald eyes. "We need to find the others." I knew what she meant, the other 'glitches.'. My answer was cut off as a low growl sounded off in the distance. I pricked my ears and we both tensed. Suddenly, a pack of wolves jumped out and we were battle. Cliff flew up and I flicked my tail in irritation as she left me to fend for myself, _"Typical Cliff."_ I grabbed my bleeding and slowness dagger and, forgetting about the penalty I injected both venoms and screamed as half of my health was abruptly taken away. _"Ow..."_ Now the pack leader was on top of me and I shoved the bleeding dagger in its chest as I fell over. Slight relief came over me as Cliff started shooting arrows. Risking a glance away from battle I noticed she wore a lilac sweater with a magenta scarf, and two striped feathers, one bronze one silver in her hair.

I gasped as the bleeding pack leader sank his teeth into my shoulder and an arrow whizzed next to my head. The rest of the pack began to fall on me and my half health began to deplete. "Iyasu!" Cliff yelled and my health regenerated to seventy-five percent. Finally, the pack leader disappeared and the fangs in my shoulder were gone, too. However, that only gave more room for the smaller wolves to jump on. I held my teeth against the pain, eyes filling up with tears, and struggling to attack I thought I was going to die as my health started dropping again. One wolf fastened its teeth in the flesh on my left leg under my brown knee boot, another had its strong grip on my wrist, which held my bleeding dagger, and the third was gripping my other dagger by the upper arm. I couldn't attack, so all I could do was scream as sharp noted as I could. Then, Cliff finally managed to get them all with her arrows. Staring at the cloudless, blue sky with tears streaming down my face I took in rasping breaths. Glancing at the top left hand corner of my sight I saw my health and a sign showing that I had a bleeding effect for fifteen more minutes.

When Cliff landed she stared at my pixelated, bleeding body. "I won't leave you again...," she whispered softly. Letting my daggers slip out of my hands I gazed back at the sky. _"If this is the beginning. I don't want to see the end."_

**Japanese lesson:**

**What does Iyasu mean? Well Iyasu is 'heal' in Japanese. So, in that particular sentence where Cliff says Iyasu she was saying heal for the game's healing spell. Now you can go tell everyone you learned a Japanese word! ;D**


	4. Chapter 3: Finishing The Beta Test

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**"If this is the beginning, I don't want to see the end."**

* * *

Cliff and I had been trekking along for ten minutes or so, I could easily tell because my bleeding effect still had five minutes left. My mind was troubled by the attack of wolves so while I was freaking out about things Cliff was looking through tips to find the others and how to be found only by glitches. _"In battle I should probably only try to use the 'venoms' if it is a serious battle... and I can easily recover. But, what should we do if we come across a glitch_ hunter_?"_ Mind reeling Cliff announced absently that glitches were suppose to stay in fields so they could find each other. Almost immediately we both caught on and interrupted each other, "It's a trap," Cliff finished," The glitch hunters_ must_ have a pamphlet, too. It's probably saying the opposite to us." I nodded, but then countered, "But what if the glitch hunters think the opposite as well and search in places other than fields?" She stared back at the holographic tablet with a blank look. "So it's saying we're not safe anywhere..." I continued, "And it won't be easy to find the others... Which actually leads me to my question."

"Hm?" She stopped dosing at the tablet and looked at me.

"How did you find me so fast? Well, how did I find _you_ so fast."

A blank stare... yay, I just _love_ blank stares. Just then I fell about an in inch from softer ground. Growling through my teeth I muttered, "Moles... and to think I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them in a virtual world..." Cliff started another one of her jokes to keep the mood light,"Well, duh. I have a mole on my face don't I?" Looking over at her she was pointing to a small light brown mole above the left side of her lip. Rolling my eyes with a smile I froze. I swore I saw a human body staring at us for half a second. With the slight memory I fixed the picture of a dark brown long haired girl. She wore a light blue shirt with a black and white blur. On her feet, there were brown knee boots with strings and a fine denim jean skirt around her waist. I never saw her eyes. Glancing at my health again the bleeding effect finally wore off and I was healing again, but maybe too slow. I reached for my top right dagger, which was bleeding. _"I can't inject the venom... my health would deplete too much and Cliff can't heal for another five minutes."_ Pricking my fluffy grey cat ears with white tips I heard a rustling in the green, well-grown stalks of corn. She was on my left. Now, my right. Was she teleporting?

Cliff must have gotten the memo, too and reached for her twin daggers, sorry _cream cheese,_ or iron... twin daggers. The girl, friend or foe, seemed to be playing hide 'n go seek. Then the eerie rustling stopped. All was quiet for what seemed to be forever. After some time I felt a slight touch on the shoulder. Already paranoid I '_accidentally' _pressed the magical button and depleted my health to a heart stopping fifteen percent and whipped around at the figure and tried to slice it. However, it held my wrist in such a way that was comforting, as if I knew it. Then it dawned on me. I rose my head up to the face of my friend. Her face was sprinkled with light freckles, she had green eyes, and up close I noticed the black and white blur I saw on her shirt was a panda. "Pandi..." I breathed.

She let go of my wrist and smiled. With my wrist freed I put dagger back where it belonged. "Are- are you a glitch hunter?" Relief overcame me when she shook her head no. "I'm a glitch, you?" I acknowledged that Cliff and I were both glitches and that we need to set camp. The sun was setting and displayed a burning rainbow of orange sunset colors. As a sat down on the grass I put my hands behind my head to make a pillow and laid back on the ground like I did in the real world. As I dosed off into a daydream something dawned on me. Before we had encountered Pandi Cliff had never answered my question. Slightly opening my eyes as Pandi and Cliff called me into the square dirt shack my mind was troubled. _"Why did she not answer me? How come it was so easy to find Cliff and Pandi?" _As I got up to go into the house I was hit by a wall of scents. At some point I apparently fell asleep and they went out to hunt for food.

Mouth watering, eyes bright, and stomach grumbling I sat at the table made from a mossy tree stump. Before we went to bed with locked doors we feasted on the biggest game generated field chicken we had ever seen eating the corn kernels. We were stuffed like turkeys and we packed the leftovers in our inventory. Sighing I waddled over to the red bed with fluffy white pillows and a beautiful stained red wood head board. My problems seemed to disappear like the mist on a bright sunny day.

* * *

The next morning was disturbed by an announcement on the game's message board. I sat up unsteadily while Cliff and Pandi did the same in their beds. Setting my feet on the cold wooden floor I opened my game menu and looked at the highlighted message board. "BETA TEST COMPLETE" was strung over the white announcement. Tears suddenly began to fill my eyes,"_Does that mean Pandi and Cliff will leave me?_" As I scrolled down the announcement I noticed out the corner of my emerald eyes that Pandi and Cliff weren't even bothered by the announcement. Something was off. Closing the menu I asked Cliff what the name of her cat was and what the name of Pandi's dog was. They were both not answering their faces strewn with blank stares. "We don't have pets," they both answered after exchanging their blank stares with one another. Just then the world collapsed and Cliff and Pandi broke into a million shards as well as the house. I screamed out protests and tried to reach for their hands, but by the time I made it to them I fell down a deep black hole and woke up with a revamped character and stronger weapons. Anger kindled in my heart as the words "Beta Test Complete" flashed in my face. Gritting my teeth then opening my mouth I screamed as high pitched as I could.

* * *

**"They took my family and friends. It's time for a plan."**


End file.
